1. Field of the invention
In one aspect this invention relates to gear drives. In a further aspect, this invention relates to clutch members. In yet a further aspect, this invention relates to antibacklash devices useful in gear trains.
2. Prior art
Adjustment of gear trains is always a problem since misaligned gears are subject to excessive, accelerated wear and also have severe backlash which causes further destruction of drive train components in the drive train. Misaligned gears also are the source of excessive noise and vibration which are annoying and destructive to the remainder of the system in which the gear train is mounted. Backlash can have another serious problem. Where the gear train is used to rotate a system such as a gun turret or maching table which must be indexed, any substantial backlash will result in indexing errors. Gears can be assembled in a misaligned configuration or the normal wear and tear from usage can result in gear problems. Thus problems can occur ab initio or during the normal life cycle of the mechanism. To prevent unusually rapid deterioration of the gear train during use, a periodic adjustment is recommended. This readjustment would realign the gears to compensate for the normal wear and tear. This is time consuming and merely restarts the wear cycle. It does not markedly improve or delay the maintenance cycle of the gear train.
The present systems of minimizing gear backlash and misalignment require the use of complex double gear trains. Such solutions are expensive to produce and also absorb a substantial amount of energy resulting in a lowered efficiency.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustment mechanism which would allow two bevel gears to be brought into alignment so the gears mesh properly during the initial assembly and which would also allow consant adjustment of the gear train to minimize wear on the gears and extend or better eliminate readjustment of the gears during the life cycle of the gear train. Such a system could allow a system to be assembled from lower tolerance, lower cost parts and would maintain good gear alignment during the life of the gear train.
The gear alignment and drive structure of the present invention provides a simple structure which will align two bevel gears allowing them to mesh fully along the entire tooth face. The invention comprises a first drive shaft attached to a source of power to be transferred to a gear train. The drive shaft has a first bevel gear rigidly mounted to the end of the shaft opposite the power source. A second driven shaft having a second beveled gear adapted to mesh with the first gear is mounted so the gears can be brought into engagement. The second beveled gear is journaled on the second shaft, and also can move axially on the second shaft. The second shaft has an adjustable stop having limited axial movement. A clutch mechanism is mounted between the driven gear and the adjustable stop to bias the gears into driving engagement. The drive gear provides the force to turn the second gear which in turn drives the second shaft through the clutch.